Three's Company
by tearoomfairies
Summary: Hermione finds herself in the company of two Slytherins. Where will it take them in the end?


**A birthday One-Shot for one of our lovely Tribe Members. A bit late, but still given with TONS of love and fairy dust!**

* * *

 **Three's Company**

Hermione slid the paper across the large mahogany table, the front page flipped back to show the latest sightings of Britain's most sought after witches and wizards.

There, accompanied by multiple well timed photographs, was an article written by none other than Rita Skeeter.

 _The sodding cow._

She sipped her coffee, studying the soft plains of her lover's face, searching for any hint of malice in those deep, blue eyes as he skimmed the latest gossip surrounding her.

 _ **Hermione Granger - War Heroine - Cozies up with not one, but TWO known**_

 _ **Death Eaters.**_

 _Will she continue down this path of destruction, surrounding herself with the likes of Voldemort's most prestigious followers, or will she return to her roots, favoring the side of the Light? What does Ronald Weasley think of her new accomplices? And will Harry Potter stand by as the bushy haired Muggleborn lets the famous Golden Trio fall apart?_

 _ **See photos below.**_

"She needs to get new material," he scoffed, shoving the Prophet away. "I'm not, _nor ever was_ , a Death Eater." He glanced to his left forearm, where his alabaster skin was smooth and unblemished.

Hermione raised a brow. "Of all the things wrong with this article, _that's_ the part you choose to point out?"

He sneered, though only momentarily before his cool mask slipped back into place. Shrugging, he picked up his tea mug and took a sip. "Naturally, _yes_. Anyway, the article is rubbish - lewd gossip to appease the socialites while Rita Skeeter pretends she's still holds _any_ importance in the media. Plus…" he trailed off, finishing off the warm liquid and placing the delicate china back on their table, "it's not such a ludicrous idea."

She gaped, surprised by the implication that he would _ever_ toy with that idea. "Well, it's not as though anyone actually believes it. Like you said, it's _Skeeter_. Totally unreliable source." Hermione twisted the thin, golden bracelet around her wrist, her mind envisioning the day the article had been documented. _It_ was _ridiculous_ … _wasn't it?_

Unfortunately - or _fortunately_ , as time would tell - Hermione couldn't get the prospect of not one but _two_ men off her mind.

* * *

"Oh come on, Hermione! I know you can handle more than that!" Adrian shouted over the sound of pounding music. Hermione, Theodore Nott, and Adrian Pucey had frequented the club nearly every weekend for the last two months - alternately dancing, or drinking away their stress - and tonight proved no different.

She moved closer to the man in an effort to hear better. "What?" she spoke loudly.

Adrian picked her empty glass off the tall table beside them, shaking it in front of her face. He leaned in, speaking right against her ear. "Let me buy you another drink."

Hermione visibly shuddered as his warm breath tickled her neck, and he took the opportunity to shoot her a smug, knowing smirk.

 _Stupid, handsome git…_

Theo returned moments later with drinks already in hand, placing two tumblers of whiskey on the table and holding a cocktail glass out to Hermione. She grasped the stem gently, sparing a glance at Adrian who was grinning behind his own drink. Both boys seemed to watch her tentatively as she raised the glass to her lips, sniffing the red concoction before taking a sip.

" _Mmm_ , good." She took another gulp, larger this time. "What's it called?"

"Raspberry Threesome."

Hermione sputtered, nearly spitting out the drink in question.

"Alright, Hermione? Theo said 'Raspberry Cooler'. What did you think he said?" Adrian shouted over the music while eying her curiously.

The curly haired witch shook her head clear as she sipped the fruity beverage, attempting to follow the men's conversation over the booming bass of the club. Hermione had gotten used to the sense of humor her new flame's best friend possessed, since the three of them occupied so much of each other's time. Being around him became almost natural at this point, and she got to know Adrian nearly as much as she did Theo in the early days of their blossoming romance. The Slytherins were practically inseparable, even though they are very different from one another.

She'd been surprised, at first, to find herself acting a little differently ever since a conversation with her boyfriend a week prior, but she had to admit it had been a game changer. She tried to stop her brain from over-analyzing things as she thought back to the serious conversation they had had after a night quite similar to this one.

" _Hermione, you know I love you, right? I'm falling in love with you."_

 _She had been taken aback by the declaration, because they hadn't fully talked about any of their growing feelings for each other before. Hermione had known she had been falling for Theo slowly, and yet it felt like it was happening all at once, but she hadn't known for sure if the connection was mutual. This had been the first it was communicated, and she was slightly annoyed that it took a night of drinks to get the conversation to come to fruition._

" _Why am I sensing a BUT here, Theo?"_

 _He ran his hands down his face and exhaled as he stared at the ground, refusing to make eye contact. Hermione's heart started to race, and her stomach clenched as her mind took off in a million directions of panic._

" _Because there is one… but not in the way you may think! I just don't know how to put this into words." The slender man shook his head and hands simultaneously, inhaling sharply while he locked eyes with the witch next to him. He adjusted his body on their sofa to better face her. "So, you know Adrian, right?"_

" _Are you serious? Theo, of course I know Adrian. We hang out with him almost nightly." She looked at him as if he'd grown a third head. "Yes, your best friend. I know him." She rolled her eyes and snickered, unsure if it was due to the drinks they had imbibed over the course of the evening, or the ridiculousness of his inquiry._

 _Theo still seemed to be searching for the right words, so Hermione pressed on. "Adrian who hits on strangers for fun to get a rise out of them? Discovered Muggle craft beer and is now obsessed, Adrian? The Adrian Pucey that can put together an outfit out of nothing while I feel like I'm wearing a potato sack? Yes. Your point?"_

" _Do you believe someone can love two people at the same time?" Theo spoke softly, eyes glued to a small scratch on the leather furniture._

 _Her laughter ceased, her breath catching in her throat. "What? What does that have to do with Adr—"_

" _I'm in love with him, Hermione. I think I have been for a while. No, I know that I've been. I've loved him forever. But… It's Adrian. We've been friends for as long as I can remember, and I never thought for a second it would be anything more than just a boyhood crush that was never acted upon. I guess that just never really faded away." Theo sighed, finally lifting his eyes to look into Hermione's, meeting them with an intensity that begged she understand._

" _Remember he started that shite after you came around? He was flirting shamelessly, and there were plenty of mindless advances… I thought he was trying to take the piss out of us, you know? But those residual feelings bubbled up again for me. Love, I don't know what to do. I can't stop thinking about him. But… I can't stop thinking about you either. You're everything to me, Hermione. It's all so very confusing and frustra—"_

 _She held up a hand, pressing her fingers to his lips, effectively stopping his rambling, coaxing him to relax and catch a breathe. "Love? It's going to be OK. Give me some time to think, alright?" He'd nodded in response, all too willing to let the conversation lapse, seeming to just be grateful that she hadn't stormed off, leaving him there with his confessions and misery._

 _She'd spent the next three days obsessing over his confession, analyzing each word for some hidden meaning. There wasn't one - she knew this - but the prospect of Theo's secret attraction wasn't something she could take lightly. Though they'd spent half the year together, she felt as if this new revelation had the potential to make, or break what may have been the best six months of her life. It wouldn't be such an awful idea, Theo and Adrian - Theo, Adrian, and her._

 _If the options were between making Theodore happy, or possibly losing him completely, shouldn't she try and make it work? Adrian was already a fixture in their lives, as it was. How different could it be?_

 _How different, indeed._

She watched the pair now, easing her way back into their conversation as if she hadn't been temporarily seized by her thoughts. She scrutinized the way Theo interacted with Adrian, trying to force herself to recognize any signs of jealousy rising up, knowing the man she loved shared feelings for someone else - surprisingly, there were none.

She wasn't even remotely insecure of his intentions, or feelings for her. The only emotion she felt in this moment was fondness - pure adoration - for _both_ of the men. As she emptied her glass, she leaned into her companions. Even at this close proximity, she felt the need to yell.

"I can't hear myself think. Can we head back to the flat?" She eyed them both as they clinked their tumblers together, tipping them back and finishing off the remnants of their whiskey. Adrian finished first, slamming the glass onto the bar as he proclaimed, " _Allons-y_! Lead the way, beautiful. Hermione, you can come too." Though he winked at her, she couldn't miss the way her boyfriend blushed and exhaled while his friend remained seemingly oblivious.

* * *

Twenty minutes later found them on the stoop in front of Hermione and Theo's townhouse. They'd taken to muggle travel - _taxi -_ as their mode of transportation on nights they feared they were too inebriated to disapparate safely. Theo swiftly undid the wards, granting them access to the warmth of their gracious abode.

"Ah, _home sweet home_!" Adrian sing-songed as he stepped into their sitting room, flopping onto the couch as if he owned the place.

"You don't live here, prat." Hermione chuckled, slapping him playfully on the back of the head as she moved by.

"You know, as they say, _home is where the heart is."_

Hermione glanced over her shoulder to see Adrian and Theo in some sort of staring contest, their gazes leveled on one another. She smirked, shaking her head as she entered the kitchen and pulled a bottle of wine from the rack.

Pulling out three glasses, she poured a generous amount in each. She stood in the doorway for a moment, sipping her own glass and staring at the two men still eyeing one another. She briefly contemplated if she should bring it up and decided if not now, when?

"So, are we going to talk about this?" She swept her arms outward towards the two.

" _Uh_ , talk about what?" Adrian asked, confused.

Hermione sighed. _They're really going to play this way? Two can play at this game._

"Hmm, I don't know. Maybe how the two of you are in love with one another and too completely full of absurd machismo to do a damn thing about it?

Theo stared at Hermione with wide eyes. She could see the panic forming, but she refused to deny the obvious any longer, risking his happiness. She had done a lot of thinking on the matter, and she wasn't going to sit back and watch their lives pass by. Her life was hers to control - hers to direct - and as Theo's girlfriend, she was going to help guide him since he refused to do it himself.

"Hermione, I don't think this is a conversation for tonight," Theo spoke nervously, his voice hitching.

"Love, it _is_ a conversation for tonight. It's a conversation for right now. Do you two really want to continue this way? I know I don't. Why can't we just talk about this? Figure it out. We're all adults here," Hermione stated without restraint.

"Alright, then. Yeah, I have been… interested, in what you two have.I've been making overtures for weeks! Not just you, Theo. Hermione, too." Adrian spoke quickly while running a hand through his hair, clearly unsure if he should continue. "It's just not a normal situation. I figured shameless flirting here and there wouldn't be too bad, it's what I do. But… I don't know. I don't know how to deal with what I feel. I'd hoped that relieving some of the tension with a little harmless flirting would wait it out until it went away…"

Adrian stared at Hermione, his eyes wide and more vulnerable than she'd ever seen before. His confidence was wavering, but she knew he was being honest. "It didn't," he confirmed.

"Did you know, then? That I've had it bad for you for years?" Theo's anger rose when guilt played across Adrian's face. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me?" His voice rose as he stood from his spot on the couch to move into Adrian's personal space.

"Fuck you, Theo! It's not like you said anything either... I _couldn't_! It's not exactly an everyday conversation, is it? It's not like I could just say, 'Hey, mate. I like you, and your girl, and I think you might feel the same. Let's do this.' You'd have knocked me flat, and you know it," Adrian yelled back.

"Knock you flat? _Knock you flat!?_ " Theo had clearly lost his patience for the discussion at hand and had completely invaded Adrian's personal space, putting both hands on his chest and shoving him roughly against the arm of the couch. The couch was positioned perfectly behind Adrian's knees causing the man to buckle and fall backwards on the couch, splayed out like he'd planned the move himself. _Part of me thinks he did_ , Hermione thought to herself.

Adrian had frozen at Theo's outburst, but it didn't matter; Theo was giving him no time to move from the couch. Lightening fast, Theo's mouth was on Adrian's, hot and needy, kissing him before a groan slipped from Adrian's lips. Adrian's hand started to wind around Theo's neck, but he seemed to come to his senses, and he pushed Theo off of him, scrambling out from underneath his friend until he ran up against the opposite arm of the couch.

 _He's panicking_ , Hermione thought to herself, rushing to his side. "Adrian, relax," she murmured, grabbing both sides of his face until he was looking directly into her eyes. "We're all here, and no one is upset." She could look back on this moment as one of the singularly most rewarding of her life. She looked into his eyes and watched them melt as he finally realized acceptance. Wanting to seal the moment for all of them, she leaned forward and placed her mouth, gently on his.

His lips were surprisingly soft for someone with such angular features, and she enjoyed the stark contrast to Theo, whose lips were luscious, yet somehow firm. He kissed with a single minded concentration which made her imagine that mouth somewhere farther south. Suddenly, the sound of a throat clearing ripped through their moment, and both of them pulled away, breathless and more than a little shocked.

"We're definitely not going to fight over this. _This,"_ she indicated to the three of them, "is established. I won't sit here another minute while you two fight over who should have done what. That's silly."

Adrian and Theo stared at her with their mouths wide open.

"What? I can be reasonable. You both forget that I think about _everything_! I've figured my feelings out. I'm not going to fight either of you."

"Love, this isn't something you just _do_. This is a huge decision. It'll be a big change for all of us." Theo sank down into an armchair, disbelieving that Hermione really meant her words.

"You don't think I know that? Come on, Theo. It's me. I _know_ that. I'm okay. It's something we can work out. Together." With that, Hermione stood, grabbed her glass of wine, and headed into the bedroom, unbuttoning her shirt as she went.

"Are you coming?" she asked over a spectacularly naked shoulder. Both boys looked at each other with raised eyebrows before nodding once and saying simultaneously, "Yes, love!"

* * *

It took the entire bottle of wine and some really awkward laughter, but soon, all three of them were well on their way. Hermione was loving the feeling of being between two powerful, agile, and incredibly attractive men. The fact that they were a study in contrasts just made the whole experience more rewarding. She felt like she was getting a practical lesson in the art of love making with each of them. Theo preferred she swirl her tongue when she had him deep in her throat, while Adrian preferred she fondle the soft globes between his thighs while working his tip.

If she hadn't known better, she'd sworn that Adrian and Theo had been sharing notes all along about what drove her to the brink of insanity. For while one paid lavish attention to her breasts, licking, sucking, and biting on her nipple while palming it's twin, the other had his head buried between her thighs, matching the rhythm and pace of his brother above, strumming the ball of nerves he found there like he'd been doing it all his life. Soon, she lost track of who was where, lost in the pure _sensation_ , of what was happening.

On her back, her hands stretched out above her and pinned by Theo, he lined himself up with her center, sheathing himself to the hilt in one, smooth stroke. Having been held on the brink of orgasm by the two of them for a _very_ long time, the intense friction and deep seat of his cock sliding home was all it took to nudge her over the edge. She screamed his name, and her head tilted back in ecstasy as he continued to move inside of her. Coming down off of her high, she looked around for Adrian, wondering what he'd been up to. Theo moved his hands from her arms to keep his balance above her, and he moaned deeply, in the throes of his own pleasure. With Theo's change of position, she was able to look around and see Adrian on his back underneath Theo, who continued to thrust into her. It was hard to tell, but she could see Adrian laving Theo's testicles with his tongue and applying lube to his entrance.

She had no time to concentrate on that, though, as Theo redoubled his efforts, pistoning into her in long, hard strokes, stoking the fire that was building within her once more. Her orgasm was building again; a savage, slow climb. She fought against it, knowing somehow that this would alter her permanently. She shook her head in denial of the feeling building within, closing her eyes tightly against the world, until she heard Adrian murmur her name.

"Hermione, open your eyes. _Open them_. Come, love. It'll be alright, I promise," Adrian croaked, his own control seeming to wane, urging her to look at them. Looking up, she saw Adrian with both hands on Theo's shoulders, looking down at her as he lined himself up and began to push himself slowly into Theo making him groan and shake as he tried to control his own mounting pressure.

She watched them, saw both of them - the love, the adoration and the _completeness_ that they were both feeling, and it was that, that sent her over the edge. This time she didn't stumble over the edge, she ran for it, throwing herself over willingly with gleeful abandon. Her release robbed Theo of the last vestiges of his control, and he barked out her name as he thrust hard into her, just as Adrian let go of his own release.

They all separated, and Adrian grabbed his wand, while Theo grabbed a towel and tended to Hermione. Between the towel and a few well placed " _Scourgify!_ " all three of them collapsed into the bed, a tangled mess of limbs, replete and exhausted. Smiling, Hermione curled into Theo's chest, taking Adrian's arm and wrapping it around her waist, and fell quickly to sleep.

* * *

 _ **Four Months Later**_

Hermione hated how her wizards seemed to always leave their shit all over the floor. She had an inkling they were a little _too_ _used_ to the luxury of house elves, but she made it clear when she and Theo moved into the townhouse that the Nott elves would _not_ be accompanying them.

Being with two men wasn't as glamorous as smutty romance novels made it out to be. Yes, the sex was _mind blowing_. And yes, she got double the attention, but good Godric, they were filthy!

Clothes everywhere! _Things_ everywhere! Hermione wanted to strangle them both, almost daily, but gods, how she loved them. Love - it was a strange word to apply to two very different men, but they each completed her in their own way and filled her life with more love than she ever thought she deserved.

Hermione threw another pair of boxers into the dirty clothes basket. She turned to the big walk in closet they all shared and stared at the long row of dresses. She'd been informed to dress up for the evening but had no idea what they planned. _Wear something nice_.

She ran her hand across several gowns before she chose a crimson colored number - one of her favorites from her most recent shopping trip. She pulled it off of the hanger and walked out of the closet, cradling the soft material in her arms. Setting the garment on the bed, she turned towards the large mirror on her wall. She loved that mirror. It gave them all kinds of wonderful views during _certain bedtime_ activities.

Hermione pulled her hair up into a loose bun and quickly placed a small glamour charm on her face. She wasn't keen on wearing loads of makeup, and both men always complimented her natural beauty. After rummaging through her knicker drawer and pulling on a pair - _granite with blue accents, just like their eyes_ \- she grabbed the beautiful red gown and slid it up her body. She smoothed her hands down her sides, admiring how the dress fit like a glove, hugging her hips and accentuating her breasts in just the right way. She was certain they would love it.

She moved back into the closet, one last time, to grab a pair of heels and was ready to meet her two favorite men at the restaurant.

Hermione arrived ten minutes early. She was _always_ early. She drummed her fingertips along the table's surface, but outwardly tried to hide the fact that she was nervous. The three tried to keep appearances in the Wizarding world to a minimum. Rita Skeeter was a troublesome bitch, and Hermione wished that she would have kept the awful woman in a jar longer.

Her attention was drawn away from the wooden tabletop as two extremely handsome men took the seats on either side of her own.

"Good evening, love." Theo leaned in and kissed her cheek as Adrian kissed the other side. She blushed at the dual attention, though this was innocent compared to some of their other actions. She eyed them appreciatively, noting they looked phenomenal, both dressed in tailored grey suits.

"Hi." She smiled.

Adrian took her hand and placed a beautiful, ivory rose with pink accents into her palm, pulling her around to face him as he nudged her back into her chair. After a murmured endearment in her ear, he allowed her to turn and face forward, just in time to catch Theo, down on one knee next to her. As he opened the box he held in his hands, she spotted two rings inside, exceptionally different, but a perfect compliment to each other, and she gasped, holding her hand to her mouth as tears welled in her eyes.

"Hermione Granger, will you marry us?" they said quietly, and waited with baited breath.

* * *

 **Ring(s?) Spotted on the Hand of the Gryffindor Princess!**

 _Rumor_ _has it, Hermione Granger will soon become "Hermione Nott" - or will it be Pucey? I don't know about you, folks, but with TWO husbands, I truly hope she doesn't hyphenate… Talk about a mouthful!_

 _ **Exclusive photos to come...**_

Hermione dropped the paper onto the counter, huffing loudly as she dug in the cabinets for her favorite mug. As she poured herself a generous helping from the fresh brew, a pair of toned arms snaked around her midriff.

"What are we _sighing_ so loud about, darling?" Adrian's voice rolled over her skin.

"That bloody Rita Skeeter is at again." Hermione set her mug down gently, twisting around to face him. "Does this woman have no shame? She'll never earn _any_ credentials back if she doesn't stop passing fibs for actual news."

She reached out to grab the Prophet, holding the article up to Adrian's nose so he could read for himself. "Ah, and without any photo evidence? What garbage!" he mocked dramatically, pulling the paper from her hand and tossing it across the room as if it had caught fire.

"Mind you, I think we're only allowed to disparage her reporting skills as well as her writing if, in fact, it _is_ a work of fiction - which this is not, love," Theo said as he wandered into the room, his pyjama bottoms hanging loosely on his hips, his chest perfectly and deliciously bare to the morning sun floating through the window.

An indignant sniff came from Hermione as she muttered something that sounded like "Yes, well… just because she got it right once, doesn't mean it's not a horrible invasion of privacy, or that she isn't an interfering bitch with a tendency to bend the truth…"

Laughing at her vehemence, Theo came up behind Adrian and kissed his neck before grabbing his own cup of coffee. "Shall we inform her of our wedding plans now, or later?" he asked, sipping his brew while regarding Adrian over the rim of his cup. The tall sandy-blondes eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. "You honestly expect me to go in there and tell her _now?_ Not on your life, mate. Not on your life."

"Coward."

And with that, Theo was treated to the sight of his best friend's well toned ass as it walked away, his hand flipping him the finger.

* * *

The wedding day had arrived, and when Hermione finally approached the spot meant to bind herself for life, she found herself pausing in her steps, clenching her fingers hard enough around Harry's forearm to make him yelp.

"What's the matter?" he hissed from the corner of his mouth, smiling fondly down at Hermione least the party ahead think something was wrong.

She let out a shaky breath, her eyes glazing over as she scanned the surrounding area. Luna and Ginny had been left in charge of readying the grounds with the help of the Nott house elves, despite Hermione's vehement protests. They'd gone above and beyond anything she'd envisioned in the weeks leading up to the ceremony.

Floating lanterns drifted above them, lining the pathway in two perfect rows before spilling out into a wide arc where their closest friends stood. Hermione had agreed the event should remain small - _unlike most social events involving old Wizarding families_ \- and only a handful of guests had been chosen to be present.

Ginny and Luna were there, of course, along with Molly and Arthur Weasley. Ron had come, reluctantly, after Hermione gave him the silent treatment for protesting her choice in husband.

 _Husbands._

She met each of their eyes, smiling in turn while pushing as much gratitude into every look as she could. It meant so much that her friends - _family_ , as they were - graced her with their presence where her parents couldn't. Hermione offered a small nod to Draco, who stood off to the right beside Blaise and a bored looking Pansy Parkinson. Marcus Flint caught her eye and waved, causing Hermione to chuckle and bid away the tears that had threatened to fall moments prior. She'd found herself surprisingly taken by her fiancés' Slytherin comrades - or _unsurprisingly_ , considering who those fiancés were.

There, at the center of it all, stood Theo and Adrian, both dashing as ever in crisp black suits, a clear nod to Hermione's roots. She bit her lip, hiding a mischievous grin at the thought of peeling the finely tailored material off in an hour's time. Fairies danced above their heads, glowing softly and bathing the immediate area in warm, blueish light.

" _Absolutely nothing_ ," Hermione muttered back at Harry, urging him forward with a small pull of the arm. Her smiled widened with each step she took, quickly closing the distance between herself and her betrothed.

She took her place at the center of the arc, nestled between both of her wizards, who immediately took her hands in theirs. Kingsley Shacklebolt greeted Hermione with a gentle smile and swung his arm out in a wide sweep, quieting the murmurs of their guests so that they could proceed with the ceremony.

"Theodore - _House Nott_ \- you've come here today with the honorable intention of wedding Hermione Granger and Adrian Pucey, promising to protect them from any harm that may come their way, cherish them through sickness and in health, and binding yourself - _body and magic_ \- to their own until you perish from this Earth. Please hold out your left hand and confirm this to be true."

"Et concurrere," Theo spoke clearly. With a flick of his palm, a bright silver strand spilled from the tip of Kingsley's wand, drifting across Theo's wrist before coiling around his ring finger.

Hermione gasped at the beauty of the spell and the unexpected nature of it. The silver strand seemed to glitter and dance around the digit, as though it was anxiously awaiting the next step. She looked into the eyes of both of the men she was about to marry and realized that this was their surprise for her. A step to bring them further together - not just mind, body and soul, but magic as well. She couldn't help but be incredibly touched.

Kingsley's deep vibrato rang across the small crop of people. "Adrian - _House Pucey -_ you have arrived here today with the honorable intention of wedding Hermione Granger and Theodore Nott, promising to protect them from any harm that may come their way, cherish them through sickness and in health, and binding yourself - _body and magic_ \- to their own until you perish from this Earth. If you would, please hold out your left hand and confirm this to be true."

Adrian gave Hermione's hand a gentle squeeze and beamed over head at Theo, shooting him a wink. "Et concurrere." Once again, a wisp of magic from Minister Shacklebolt's wand poured out, winding gently around Adrian's ring finger.

Hermione's stomach flipped as she realized it was her turn. Kingsley commanded the room as he spoke, "Hermione Granger, you have arrived here today with the honorable intention of wedding Theodore Nott and Adrian Pucey, promising to protect them from any harm that may come their way, cherish them through sickness and health, and binding yourself - _body and magic_ \- to their own until you perish from the Earth. If you would, please hold out your left and and confirm this to be true."

She held out her left hand speaking clearly, "Et concurrere," as the others had done. The magic binding the three together was more powerful than she had expected, and as the the silver strand danced over her wrist and encased her finger, she felt a shiver of magic course through her body. Her eyes widened, and she looked to her men to find their expressions were similar.

She was momentarily lost in a mist of their magic intertwining together, and the abrupt clearing of someone's throat brought her back to the present moment. "You are now men and wife."

Their guests stood behind them clapping, and someone whistled loudly. Theo grabbed her now flaming cheeks and kissed her softly on the mouth. As he pulled away, Adrian gently directed her face to his and she giggled against his mouth as he attempted to slip his tongue past her lips. When she pulled away, she watched as her husband's shared their kiss - sealing their love together.

She turned - nestled between the two men who had completed her soul - entwined her hands with each of them and prepared to take the next steps, the evidence of their love already growing within her; her secret, and her gift to them on their wedding night.


End file.
